plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnet-shroom
The Magnet-shroom (Magnet Plant in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures) is a plant that removes metal objects from zombies, lowering their toughness and preventing them from using their special abilities. It steals anything made of metal from zombies, with a small recharge time needed between thefts. Although it doesn't cause any damage, it can render some of the toughest zombies almost useless. For example, it can steal a helmet off a Football Zombie, reducing its health to that of a normal zombie. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Magnet-shroom is obtained after the player beats Level 4-8. It can steal metallic objects from any zombies inside its range, seven columns by five rows, centered on the Magnet-shroom. It can be upgraded to a Gold Magnet (which is not a mushroom) after purchasing the upgrade from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures In this game, Magnet-shroom is renamed to Magnet Plant due to no night level in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The player gets it after reclaiming The Fire Station Lot. Magnet Plant has the lowest health of all the plants in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series; two bites can kill it. Suburban Almanac Entry Magnet-shroom Magnet-shrooms remove helmets and other metal objects from zombies. Range: nearby zombies Special: removes helmets and other metal objects from zombies Sleeps during the day Magnetism is a powerful force. Very powerful. Sometimes it scares Magnet-shroom a little. He's not sure if he can handle that kind of responsibility. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Facebook Description Gives a whole new meaning to "magnetic personality." He gobbles up things he attracts. Strategies Magnet-shrooms are great against small amounts of armor and tool wielding zombies. They do need to be close to the front row behind defenses to be in range of zombies, but remember that the Magnet-shroom is not the counter to every zombie, just zombies with metal objects. It is a good idea to protect the Magnet-shroom with a Pumpkin since they are often in front of your defensive plants. You may plant a Tall-nut in a Pumpkin in front of the Magnet-shroom for extra defense. In addition, the Poles, Zombonis, Catapults, and Clubs/Road Signs are not magnetic. Note: It isn't advised to use the Magnet-shroom during Survival: Endless due to the massive amount of zombies with metallic objects. Also, when used in levels with Digger Zombies, make sure that the Magnet-shroom is placed near to the front so Digger Zombies won't be far enough in your defenses to eat vital plants when their pickaxes are stolen due to the magnet. I, Zombie Magnet-shrooms appear in many I, Zombie levels. They will take away your ladders, buckets, pickaxes, and football helmet, making it hard to win. Use Conehead Zombies to quickly eat them without losing much sun. List of Magnetic objects *Bucket *Screen Door *Football Helmet *Jack-in-the-Box *Pickaxe *Pogo Stick *Ladder *Trash Can *Necklace *Barbell Black Football Helmet may be magnetic, but the only game they are found in doesn't include Magnet-shroom. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies DS Magnet-shroom.png|DS Magnet-shroom Gold Magnet2.png|Magnet-shroom's upgrade|link=Gold Magnet IMG 1820.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a bucket in I, Zombie Zen 10.jpg|A Magnet-shroom in Zen Garden magnetseedpc.PNG|Magnet-shroom seed packet in PC version Magnet_Shroom_Seed.png|Magnet-shroom Seed Packet in the iPad version S_M_S.png|A Sleeping Magnet-shroom. Note that the eyes are open. Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom HD_MAGNET.png|HD Magnet-shroom Magnet Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Magnet-shroomPlush.png|Magnet-shroom plush Plants vs. Zombies Adventures PvsZA HQpic Magnet Plant.png|HD Magnet Plant Magnet-Plant-animated.gif|Animated Magnet Plant YouGotMagnetPlant.PNG|The player got the Magnet Plant GotTheMagnetPlant.png|Notice when the Magnet Plant seed is dropped it says "Magnet Shroom" K.O Magnet plant.PNG|K.O'd Magnet Plant. Magnet Plant on Planter Box (Ready to harvest).png|Magnet Plant on Planter Box (ready to harvest) Stolen objects gallery Plants vs. Zombies Magnet.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Bucket Magnet Football.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Football Helmet Magnet Ladder.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Ladder Magnet Trash Can.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Trash Can Pvzmagnet2.jpg|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Jack-in-the-Box ScreenDoorMagnet-shroom.PNG|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Screen Door Magnet Pickaxe.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pickaxe Magnet Pogo.png|A Magnet-shroom stealing a Pogo Stick Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Magnet Plant Stealing A Bucket.png|Magnet Plant stealing a bucket MagnetPlantDJNecklace.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing DJ Zom-B's necklace. MagnetPlantFootballHelmet.PNG|Magnet Plant stealing a football helmet Magnet Arm barbell.png|Magnet Plant stealing Weightlifter Zombie's arm and barbell Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most mushrooms, when sleeping, the Magnet-shroom doesn't close its eyes. It will also appear gray, as if it had stolen a metal object. *The Magnet-shroom is nocturnal, yet its upgrade, the Gold Magnet, is diurnal. *Magnet-shrooms appear to be electromagnetic, as they can attract magnetic objects at will. *Despite the fact that real magnets can attract multiple objects, the Magnet-shroom, oddly enough, can only attract one object at a time. *It is strange how Magnet-shrooms can only attract one magnetic object at a time, unlike the Gold Magnet, which can attract multiple coins and diamonds. **However, the Gold Magnet is an upgrade and will no longer attract magnetic objects from zombies anymore. **The fact that the Magnet-shroom can only attract one metal object at a time may be to make the game harder. *When the Magnet-shroom is stealing an object, the Magnet-shroom will glow a bright blue color and have bigger eyes, unlike the Imitater Magnet-shroom, which will glow thick white. *The sound of buzzing electricity can be heard when a Magnet-shroom steals an object. *The Magnet-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only mushrooms that are not obtained in the Night Levels, excluding the Gloom-shroom, which is bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *It is the only mushroom without an apparent mouth. *The Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Gold Magnet, Magnet-shroom, Marigold, and the Twin Sunflower are the only plants that can glow. **The sun-producing plants and the Marigold glow when spitting out an object (i.e. Sun and Money respectively), whereas the Magnet-shroom and the Gold Magnet glow when attracting an object, caused by their electrical charge. *The Magnet-shroom, Hypno-shroom, and Doom-shroom (when sleeping) are the only mushrooms that bounce from left to right. *Ironically, the Gold Magnet upgrade is cheaper than the Magnet-shroom. **Maybe because the Gold Magnet has no use for battle, as it just collects coins. *It seems that the magnet on the Magnet-shroom is not connected to the mushroom below it. *The Magnet-shroom takes 15 seconds to remove an object. *The Magnet-shroom will not steal metal items from hypnotized zombies. *In Beghouled, if you drag the Magnet-shroom around (without it having a match), and it has stolen a metal object, the metal object will appear on the other side of the Magnet-shroom. *Sometimes a Magnet-shroom will try to attract a metallic object when the object has just been destroyed. If so, the Magnet-shroom will appear as if it has stolen an object, but without the object. *In the DS version, if you have planted a Magnet-shroom anywhere on the lawn, it faces in front of you, making it seem like it is staring at you. *It is the only mushroom that can upgrade to a Day plant. *Lots of zombies are weak to it according to the Suburban Almanac. *The Magnet itself does not appear to be part of the mushroom. **But it most likely needs the magnet to live because its eyes are on it. *The Magnet seems to be squashing the cap of the mushroom. *The Magnet-shroom, the Hypno-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only Mushrooms whose bouncing beat changes when they sleep. *The Magnet-shroom cannot steal the Pole Vaulting Zombie's pole, even though the pole appears to be metal. **The pole might actually be fiberglass. *The eyebrows from the seed packet and the almanac image are pointed in a different way. *The Magnet-shroom can't attract vehicles due to their weight. *The Magnet-shroom and the Fume-shroom are the only mushrooms that can be upgraded. *The Magnet-shroom, Fume-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that can do something their upgrades cannot do. *The Magnet-shroom's mushroom looks like a scarf. *The Magnet-shroom (aside from its upgrade) is the only plant to use electricity. *It is weird that it cannot steal the Gargantuar's Weapon (the metal sign), even if it is metal. **Perhaps the Gargantuars are holding their weapons too tightly for the Magnet-shrooms to steal, or the weapons are too heavy. *The Magnet-shroom is one of the eight plants which has an upgrade. The others are Repeater, Fume-shroom, Lily Pad, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Sunflower, and Spikeweed. *When the Magnet-shroom is asleep, it is taller than a Magnet-shroom that is awake. *It is odd that in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the Magnet-shroom received a name change, a large redesign (compared to the other original plants, which just got 3D versions), and it became a plant and not a mushroom. This could be because there is no Coffee Bean and it would be a waste if there was. **But when the player first receives it but hasn't clicked on the seed packet, it was named as Magnet-shroom. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' *Despite officially being called Magnet Plant, Magnet Plant's seed packet when first dropped says "Magnet Shroom" instead of the correct "Magnet Plant." However, as soon as the seed is picked up, it changes to the correct name. **The Flaming Pea also has the incorrect name when the seed packet is first dropped ('Fire '''Pea instead of Flaming Pea). *The Magnet Plant is the weakest plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as two bites can K.O it. See also *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Plants *Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Fog Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants